The Basics
Basic Information and Newbie Guide Dragon's Prophet is very large and can be complicated to understand. As many features go into great depth, this will be a guide to scratch the surface of the many questions a new player may ask. Class Information There are four classes in Dragon's Prophet: Sorcerer, Ranger, Oracle, and Guardian. Sorcerer Ranger Oracle Guardian Leveling There are a few different ways to level in Dragon's Prophet, the main way being questing. *On the NA version of the game, the in-game quests will easily carry you to level 105. *On the EU version, quests will carry you to level 91. After this level the experience needed to level makes a huge leap and becomes difficult. After hitting the leveling wall on whichever version of the game you are playing on, you will need to level using different methods alongside questing. These methods include: *Road Quests - Random quests that pop up usually on the road. The benefit from road quests start to become useful from Wintertide (Level 70) all the way to Thadrea (Level 102). Additionally, road quests can be a good income, as they provide gold along with Adventure Insignias and Kindred Insignias. **Adventure Insignias may be used to purchase furniture for your house, or be converted into gold. **Kindred Insignias may be used to spin the Kindred Compass which typically contains Marketplace items and dragons. *Public Events - Events marked with X on the map, they may be done once a day to gain experience, dragon shard pouches, and the achievement rewards. *Dungeons - Running dungeons on hard mode (Adventure Mode) will net large amounts of experience. Popular dungeons to grind include Corzine and Shrine of Handras - the method is to quickly clear enough mobs for the dungeon quest to complete and reset the dungeon to do it again. Quest Information There are four kinds of quests in the game each with their own color: Green represents Normal Quests. You will generally be doing these to level throughout the game and to gain reputation in each zone. Yellow represents Main Storyline Quests. These quests will give you good gear, and there are achievements tied into completing these that will give you titles. Blue represents the Daily Quests, you may do up to 10 of these per day. Daily Quests award Dragon Insignias which may be used inside the Marketplace under their own tab to purchase various Marketplace items. Alternatively, Dragon Insignias may be used to change your character's looks if desired. Red represents Event Quests, which most of the time lead to the actual event zones. These quests are part of the event's achievements typically and are limited time. Tips for Leveling *Once hitting level 60 it might be a good idea to upgrade your gear at Dunar Temple every 10 levels if needed. Running the dungeon on hard mode will make the bosses each drop parts of blue rarity set gear with stat bonuses. You may or may not need another player's help. Guilds Auratia is no place for a lone wolf. Besides numerous Dragon’s Prophet Dungeons, which were specifically made for larger groups of players, you can always encounter situations where you need the help of other players. It is always good to know that there’s somebody behind you, waiting to come to your aid when necessary. Larger guilds with more members offer the advantage that there is always something going on and that there are enough people to talk to. After all, not everyone has the same working hours or school times, which is why, in smaller guilds, sometimes there are none or only a few players online. Especially when you have reached the highest levels, a solid community is important so that enough people are online during “rush hour”. The more people there are, the easier it is to regularly run instances, have PvP fights, or to tackle other adventures. What other advantages are there? To access the Draconic Sanctuary and buffs available you will need GP (Guild Points). Guild points may be obtained from completing achievements under the "Guild" section, such as killing dungeon bosses. Guild points also contribute to leveling up the guild. *Draconic Sanctuary **An altar that summons guild bosses whom you fight together **Special buffs for instances and the Territory War **Guild Agent Amy as a Lair Manager & Soulcast Artisan **A training camp, where you can test your fighting skills by adjusting the level, HP and strength of training dummies **Transport devices which take you directly to a friend’s house or an active battlefield **A Guild Storage with expandable slots *Dragons are able to collect Gold, Draconic Flutes and Napolite in the Lair *Drastically reduced repair costs for broken equipment *Buffs, which will temporarily increase Drop Rate, Charisma and damage to monsters by up to 11% or reduce damage dealt by monsters by up to 11%, as well as increase the extraction rate by 30% Additional advantages Players on the EU version of the game have additional benefits to joining a guild: *Killing a monster near a fellow guild member in your party, or when a fellow guild member in your party kills a monster nearby, will net you a large experience bonus. *Above level 60, slaying dungeon bosses (Dunar Temple onwards) with your guildmates will also grant you a special experince bonus, and your guildmates will receive a buff giving them a chance to receive complimentary Dragon Runes and Dragon Elements. The more bosses slayed, the higher the buff. *When finally reaching level 90 you will receive a surprise Dragon Egg Voucher, giving you access to a Rare Dragon Egg from the Draconic Sanctuary. You will automatically also be given 2000 guild points. *The more guild members in a party together, the more experience received. *Guild achievements relating to helping new guild members. Dungeons Each zone's dungeons are as follows: *Puretia - 3 normal dungeons *Laedis to Alentia - 3 normal dungeons, 1 end dungeon *Olandra to Sitheran - 2 normal dungeons, 1 end dungeon End dungeons from Laedis to Korhala will drop blue rarity set gear on hard mode inside the dungeon. All other end dungeons from Wintertide onward have quests to exchange for the set gear from when those maps were the previous level cap. It is not recommended to farm for sets past Korhala for leveling purposes unless you wish to costume them for looks. Resetting a Dungeon To reset a dungeon, right click your character's icon in the top left corner. Rare Dragons Each dungeon, excluding the end dungeons, has its own rare and ancient dragon. Dungeon rares spawn uncommonly in the dungeon, and a good method to finding them is to run to where it spawns and then leave and reset the dungeon repeatedly until it appears. An example of a dungeon rare would be Blinktail. Dungeon ancients have a very low chance to spawn, under 1%. This chance may be increased with the point system, or you may instead hatch your desired dungeon ancient from an egg. All the normal dungeons in a zone share the same dungeon ancient. For example, Ember Spark is the dungeon ancient for Inartia. An example of an end dungeon would be Dunar Temple or Asuma's Mirage. Friendship System Friendship is a mechanic that rewards players for working together. As your friendship level increases with someone, you will gain passive experience and loot buffs when in a party and near them (shown on the party interface), acqirue points towards Kindred Bags, and they will have a greater effect when caring for your dragon eggs. More information on the friendship system can be found here. Dragons Types of Dragons Dragon Eggs All maps with the exception of Sitheran, and the closed zones of Bakra and Satuma have wild spawning dragon eggs. The player may interact with the dragon egg to pick it up into their backpack. Dragon eggs come in four colors based on the rarity of the egg, green being common, blue being uncommon, purple being rare, and orange being the rarest. Depending on which color the egg glows will affect what sort of dragons you can obtain from it, with purple and orange glowing eggs usually having the more sought after ancient dragons. Do not be confused that when looting an orange glowing egg it's icon will be purple in your inventory. In addition to the eggs found along the ground you may also find eggs inside of dungeons. The end boss in most dungeons can uncommonly drop a purple dragon egg. This egg usually contains the dungeon ancient of the zone the egg is found in and a few more. This can be a useful way to collect all of the dungeon ancients without having to rely on a random spawn or the point system to encounter a dragon. A third way to get dragon eggs is to exchange items with an NPC. The Dragon Lair NPC of any zone has exclusive eggs available no where else if you have the right type and amount of essence he asks for. Another NPC called the "Remnant Moon Traveling Merchant" also has a singular egg available to trade for with the dragon Royal Thorn that only has one other method to obtain. Please see the guide Dragon Egg Incubation to learn more about exchanging essences and hatching your dragon egg. Additional Features Housing PVP Events See Also *Currency Sources *http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/lair/news/join-guild-3379 *https://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/lair/news/new-guild-welcoming-system-3130 Category:The Basics